Manipulate
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK DAY 4- MANIPULATIVE- It's the full moon and Katara's terrified of her bloodbending ability. Zuko finds her crying and vunerable. Can he help her get through this?


**ZUTARA WEEK - DAY 4: My fourth Zutara Week story, **_**Manipulate**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**4. Manipulative**

It was nighttime at the Western Air Temple and everyone was sound asleep. Well, everyone except a certain banished prince. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He lay face up in his bed, unable to sleep for some reason. He got out of bed and slipped out the door, heading for the fountain in the courtyard. He had reached the fountain and sat down, staring at the reflection of the full moon in the water. And that's when he heard it. A small whimpering sound, coming from behind one of the pillars. Zuko stood up with raised eyebrow and walked over to the sound. And what he found shocked him. Katara was sitting on the ground, facing the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands over her ear, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Leave me alone," she whispered, but seemed to be talking to someone other than Zuko.

"Katara?" Zuko said softly, kneeling next to her and touching her shoulder. Katara jumped and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Zuko had never seen her looking so vulnerable.

"Zuko get away," she said tearfully.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just leave," she cried.

"I can't just leave you here crying," he replied.

"I said leave!" Katara snapped, pushing him away with her hand. That's when Zuko felt it. It felt like something squeezing his heart. It was getting hard for him to breath. He couldn't move.

"Katara," he chocked out, "What-what...are...you...doing?" Katara put her hand down, a look of horror on her face. Zuko felt his body return to normal, but didn't dare move.

"Katara, what was that?" he asked.

"I-I'm a bloodbender," she sobbed, "Zuko she won't leave me alone."

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"Hama," Katara whispered, "She-she taught me bloodbending. Now every full moon, I-I hear her v-voice. In my h-head. She won't leave me alone." Zuko slowly went back over to Katara.

"What do you mean you're a bloodbender?" he asked.

"I can manipulate people's body against their will," Katara said, more tears falling from her eyes, "Zuko, I don't want to do that. I don't want to be a bloodbender." She broke into sobs again.

"Make her leave me alone," she pleaded. Zuko stared at Katara, not sure what to do. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, letting her cry into his chest.

"Zuko, make her stop," she sobbed, "Make her voice stop."

"I wish I could Katara," he said softly.

"I don't want to manipulate people," she sobbed, "I hate this. It isn't a power. It's a curse. And she keeps reminding me. Over and over..." Katara's body shook as she cried. Zuko stroked her hair, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Katara, it's not a curse," he said, "You can use this power to help stop the war. It's a gift, you just have to use it right."

"But what if I hurt someone I care about? Like Aang, or Sokka or Toph?" she asked, looking up at him, "Or you?"

"Katara, I know you would never hurt someone who didn't deserve it," Zuko said, "You're not that type of person. You're caring and nice," he lifted her chin with him finger so that she was looking right into his gold eyes, "And beautiful." A small smile crossed Katara's face. Zuko brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You're even more beautiful when you smile," Zuko said. Katara's smile widened. They weren't sure who moved first, but they soon found their lips connected in a soft gentle kiss. When they parted, Katara gazed into Zuko's eyes and said, "I-I think I feel better now." Zuko smiled at her.

"That's good," he said, "I'll help you back to your room." Katara yelped as Zuko picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back to her room. She rested her head on her chest and fell right to sleep. Zuko looked down at her peaceful form in his arms.

_Poor girl, _he thought, _She's been through so much._When they reached her room, Zuko gently laid her down on her bed and put the blankets over her. He kissed her forehead before heading toward the door.

"Zuko," said Katara's sleepy voice. Zuko turned around.

"Yes?" he said.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked. Zuko nodded and went over to her. She moved over as Zuko lay next to her, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist. And they fell asleep to the sounds of the night.

**There's**_** Manipulate**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
